Depending on Destiny
by an addict
Summary: Sequel to “Surviving Fate”. Tommy and Jude are back in the real world. She’s recording, he’s producing, and they’re dating. But can those back at home understand their relationship? How will they cope outside of isolation?
1. Back in the Saddle

I'm backkk. Short first chapter, but I have tons of ideas for this sequel, so I promise it'll get better. I'm hoping to have another chapter up tomorrow, and of course, I'm always open to suggestions, so if there's something you wanna see, no matter how random, let me know!

**Title**:Depending on Destiny

**Summary**: Sequel to "Surviving Fate". Tommy and Jude are back in the real world. She's recording, he's producing, and they're dating. But can those back at home understand their relationship? How will they cope outside of isolation?

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing, sadly.

**Reviews**: are always appreciated, as I'm sure you all know

* * *

**Chapter One - Back in the Saddle**

It'd been an entire month since she had left the deserted area she came to call home. It'd been about two weeks since she'd last seen Tommy; he came to visit her briefly, but for the most part, he was busy between preparing for work and moving into a new apartment, closer to G Major Records. It'd been three days since she last spoke to him, which was odd for her.

And it'd been at least ten minutes since she left the cab and stood outside of G Major's building.

She couldn't wait to see him again; she had grown so accustomed to being with him all day and night that these last few weeks felt almost out of place. But what if he changed his mind? What if she walked in and he treated her as any other artist? What if he didn't miss her like she had missed him?

She didn't want to face him; she didn't want to face any changes that he, in her mind, undoubtedly encountered.

She readjusted the guitar strapped to her back for what seemed like the twentieth time, and finally walked in. She was overwhelmed at first; there were interns running around, and an Asian woman pushing carts of clothes and accessories around. She walked to the front desk, waiting for the receptionist to end her call.

"How can I help you?" She couldn't be any older than 25; she was tan, her hair was long and blonde, and Jude felt intimidated just standing in front of her.

"Um, I'm looking for Georgia? I'm the Instant Star winner…" she explained, chewing on her bottom lip nervously.

"Oh, okay," she replied, eying her. "Walk straight back that way, it's your last door to your left," she pointed quickly, then was back on the phone again.

Jude mumbled a quick thank you and followed the directions, knocking lightly on the office door.

"Come on in," she heard a pleasant voice, and she pushed the door open. She was surprised to see a woman whose appearance wasn't completely frightening. That's how she'd imagined her boss to be, anyway, after all the awful people she met when she won.

"Jude Harrison?" she asked, and Jude nodded.

"Welcome to G Major! I'm glad you arrived safely. It's nice to finally meet the girl we've heard so much about," Georgia stood up from behind her desk to shake her hand, and she immediately felt somewhat relieved.

After formalities: signing contracts and going over work and time schedules, Georgia gave her a small tour, introducing her to EJ, her publicist, and then led her to Studio A.

"Now I know it's your first day, so if you don't have material or anything that's okay. We can record the song you won with, but I want you to get working right away on songs for your album. Tommy should be in there already," the mere mention of his name sent butterflies to her stomach, " and Kwest is his wingman, I'm sure you'll get along famously. If you have any questions, just ask me. I'm sure you won't have any problems."

She walked in anxiously, steadying her breathing as she saw Tommy turn around.

She sighed in relief though, when she saw his smile. He immediately rose to his feet, embracing her in a hug.

"I missed you," he whispered, and all doubts erased momentarily from her mind. As he held her close, she noticed a man still sitting at the soundboard; he cleared his throat, gaining Tommy's attention.

"Oh, Kwest… this is Jude Harrison," he said pointedly.

She watched as his jaw dropped in surprise, but he quickly recovered. " It's nice to finally meet you…"

"Thanks," she said awkwardly, as Tommy guided her to a nearby sofa. They sat for a minute in silence, happy to finally be back together, but not sure as to how to react.

Finally Kwest spoke, "So Jude, how old are you?"

"Seventeen next month," she smiled, but she could have sworn she felt Tommy tense up.

"You're sixteen?" Kwest questioned in surprise.

Oh yeah. He was definitely tense.


	2. Where is Your Heart

**Sorry it took so long!**

**Chapter Two: Where is Your Heart?**

Jude stumbled up the stairs and into her room, heading straight for her bed; it had been a long day to say the least. It hadn't exactly gone _bad_, but saying it went well wouldn't have been at all accurate.

She couldn't imagine at all why Georgia thought she and Kwest would get along famously. He clearly had issues with her age; what had Tommy told him, anyway? She couldn't help but wonder.

She had half a mind to call him and ask, but exhaustion took over too quickly. They had spent hours after hours perfecting her songs, then recording –and rerecording- them. Even then, if she hadn't convinced Tommy that 4 hours of sleep on a school night was definitely not adequate, she probably would still be there. Who knew he was such a perfectionist? She laughed, remembering that she knew that all too well.

God, she missed their seclusion from the real world.

* * *

Tommy sighed, sitting back in his reclining chair as he channel surfed. There weren't words to describe how tired he was, but he couldn't sleep. The day's events were all too fresh in his mind.

Okay, so he didn't exactly expect Kwest to understand completely; but he didn't expect that type of reaction.

_Who cares, anyway? So she's sixteen. Sixteen. At sixteen, I was… well, okay, I'm not a good example. But she's gorgeous, and smart, and an amazing musician. It's only 7 years. God, why is she only sixteen?_

He suddenly thanked God that he hadn't let on to Georgia the extent of their relationship. When he had returned home, they were all somewhat surprised at his condition. Physically, he was fine. Lost a few pounds, but who wouldn't? It was more personality wise.

He laughed, remembering their expressions when he admitted to missing the place. He explained how they survived, how amazing their future Instant Star was, but he kept a lot to himself. Only Kwest knew about him and Jude as a couple. _Are we a couple? _He wondered what she expected of their 'relationship' now.

He groaned. They barely even talked about this stuff, and he couldn't say he was looking forward to talking about it, either.

_Why is this so complicated?

* * *

_

_Why is this so complicated? _Jude silently wondered as her teacher droned on and on about the year's curriculum. She was nervous again to see Tommy, but she couldn't place why.

The only problem between them yesterday was the whole age thing, and he had told her before it didn't matter. He didn't give her reason to believe it was only okay away from other people.

The bell rang to switch classes, and she could feel all eyes on her. All day, she could hear the whispers. _There's the Instant Star- She was in a plane wreck. Can you believe she survived? Look how sickly she looks. I can't believe Little Tommy Q had to be stuck with _her_ for forty days! And now he's her producer! Think she'll get me an autograph!_

It had grown beyond annoying, and she was thankful this was her last class. Luckily, both Jamie and Kat were in with her. She gratefully took a seat behind them. She noticed they had been acting strange ever since her return, but she thought maybe it was because they weren't sure how to treat her, after near death and all. She shrugged it off though.

"Hey, Jude," Jamie snickered, and she rolled her eyes.

"How's the first day treated you so far?"

"It's a total wreck. I can't believe summer went so fast," she groaned, as the teacher entered.

* * *

" I.don't.want.to.go.in!" She clenched her teeth as she stared at G Major, and finally managed to drag herself out of Jamie's car after school.

"Come on, Jude. It can't be that bad. I thought you and Tommy Q became friends?" Kat looked at her expectedly, as Jamie stared on, clearly disgusted.

"There's no way they're actually _friends,_ Kat. They're just- well, _friendly? _Right? We used to make fun of Sadie nonstop for listening to that crap music. And she can't exactly hate the guy; she was stuck with him for over a month. He's her producer…she has to like him."

Jude watched them argue over her predicament, suddenly glad she didn't tell them about how she really felt about "Little Tommy Q". She knew why she didn't – she knew how Jamie would react. And as soon as she got home, it was apparent that Jamie and Kat had become a lot closer themselves in her absence. Undoubtedly, Kat would have let it slip. Then they could expect all hell to break loose, at the very least.

No, it was better this way.

She wasn't even sure where they stood at this point. Doesn't telling a girl you love her constitute for an exclusive relationship? She didn't know how it worked with 23 year olds, but in her mind, it certainly did.

"Alright, well I'm leaving you two. Don't kill each other, kay? Thanks for the ride, Jame!"

She quickly made her way to the studio, forgetting her nerves momentarily as she questioned her feelings for Tommy. Surely, she wasn't _embarrassed _by him, right? Right. So why couldn't she just tell her friends? _Cause I know how they'd react. _

Glancing at her watch, she rolled her eyes. She picked up her pace, realizing she was late. No doubt it'd be another long night; and she hadn't even worked on a new song.

* * *

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­  
Tommy watched closely as Jude continued to record verse after verse perfectly. It was a big improvement from yesterday; assumedly she just needed to get the hang of things. He saw her glance at him, holding eye contact for only a minute before shutting her eyes and finishing the song. He knew she was waiting for him to make the first move, but he wasn't sure of what to say. 

God, he missed their seclusion from the real world.

* * *

Jude closed her eyes and finished the song, not being able to stand his eyes burning into her. _Why won't he do something?_

She exited the recording booth, shrugging her shoulders as to ask what next. That was the last song they had to record for the day, and she hadn't written anything new in a couple weeks.

As if reading her mind, Tommy passed her some paper and a pen.

"Now we write," he stated simply, and she rolled her eyes.

"I thought that meant we had the rest of the night off," she whined, and he grinned.

"The music never stops, Jude," he teased, and she swung at him playfully as he joined her on the floor to write.

"What's the story?" he asked, and she raised an eyebrow.

"Why don't you tell me?" she said pointedly.

He could feel Kwest's eyes on him as he walked out of the room, not even bothering with a goodbye.

They were silent for a while, before she muttered, "Forget it," and started writing.

"The story?" he asked, wanting to help.

"You know the story, Tom: love and confusion. This girl has no idea what _he_ wants," she explained, grabbing her guitar. She found the chords she wanted, and hummed to herself quietly while she found the melody.

"You wanna try for a little louder?" he asked, knowing she was frustrated with him.

"I can't get it right," she complained, tossing the guitar aside.

"Well let's hear what you have so far, and we can both work on it."

"_I don't believe  
In the smile that you leave,  
When you walk away and say goodbye _

Well I don't expect,  
The world to move underneath me  
But for god's sake could you try…"

She started slowly, intentionally avoiding his gaze as she sang a cappella. Before she started the chorus though, she grabbed her guitar.

"I had these chord variations for the chorus, but it's not turning out right, "she explained, then demonstrated.

_"I know that you're true to me  
You're always there, you say you care  
I know that you wanna be mine,"_

She paused for a second, glancing at him. He was listening intently and she was suddenly very conscious of her words.

_"Where is your heart  
Cause I don't really feel you  
Where is your heart  
What I really want is to believe you  
Is it so hard to give me what I need  
I want your heart to bleed  
And that's all I'm asking for  
Where is your heart?"_

She stopped, waiting for a response, but received none, so she continued.

_  
"I don't understand  
Your love is so cold  
It's always me who's reaching out for your hand _

I always dreamed  
That love would be effortless  
Like a petal falling to the ground  
A dreamer following his dream

Where is your heart  
Cause I don't really feel you  
Where is your heart  
What I really want is to believe you  
Is it so hard to give me what i need  
I want your heart to bleed  
And that's all I'm asking for  
Where is your heart?"

"I know what you mean," he said, shaking his head dismally. "I think the piano would sound better for backround."

_He really is a genius. _"Okay. You mind?" she asked, and he got up, her following close behind. She knew he could play, that's why she asked, but she had no idea where he was taking her.

They entered a smaller studio, which obviously hadn't been used in months. He sat at the piano, starting to play her song, and she immediately brightened.

"Go slightly lower with the last variation, and hold it for a minute…" she instructed, getting immediate results.

_" It seems so much is left unsaid  
But you can say anything  
Oh anytime you need  
Baby it's just you and me.."_

"Follow my changes," he glanced at her, and she nodded, singing along with the changes he was making to the melody.

"_I_ _know that you're true to me  
You're always there, you say you care  
I know that you wanna be mine _

Where is your heart  
Cause I don't really feel you  
Where is your heart  
What I really want is to believe you  
Is it so hard to give me what I need  
I want your heart to bleed  
And that's all I'm asking for  
Where is your heart?"

She ended, and he stopped playing, a small smile forming.

"It's perfect, girl."

"Ready for recording?" she asked hopefully, forgetting her anger in the new found excitement of finishing the song.

"Maybe tomorrow," he said, standing up, and she was slightly disappointed.

"Why don't we take the rest of the night off?" he asked, and she looked at him questioningly as he walked closer to her.

"Really? Wasn't it you that said just 30 minutes ago that 'The music never stops'?"

"Wasn't it you that wanted a break?" he asked, and she noticed how close he was suddenly standing.

"How bout dinner?" he asked, and she nearly laughed from the unexpectedness.

* * *

He knew what she was saying. Well, more so singing. She was confused, and just as he expected, waiting for him to make the move.

Wasn't that what he was doing now though, with the dinner suggestion? He watched as he face broke into a grin, trying to read him.

Before she could answer though, he reached for her hand, which was already close to his. Pulling her slightly forward, he kissed her.

_How's that for a sign?_

_

* * *

_

**REVIEW IF YOU LOVE JOMMY! Or the story... what can Isay,I like reviews. **


	3. The Rule

**Thank you all sooooososo much for the reviews. I'd go through individually, but I'm short on time. I'm already writing up the next chapter. Yeah, my priorities are soo in order. I'm supposed to be studying for finals!

* * *

****Chapter Three: The Rule**

Tommy walked lazily into his apartment, kicking off his shoes before making his way into the living room. As he walked down the hallway though, he noticed the lights already on. Thinking nothing of it, he strolled in, surprised to see Kwest sitting on his couch, eating and watching TV.

"Where you been man?" he asked, nonchalantly.

"What do you mean, where have I been? What are you doing _here!"_ Tommy asked, throwing his keys on the end table and staring at him incredulously.

"I saw you leave with Jude last night, I figured you were just taking her home. We were supposed to go out, remember? I thought you were coming back. You didn't. So I stopped by, figured we could catch breakfast or lunch. You've been gone for like hours, dude."

"Sorry, man. I forgot. I took Jude to dinner. How'd you get in here?"

"I got the spare from your landlord when we thought you were done for. Forgot to give it back. It's on the dining room table though, if you want it."

"Yeah, I think I'll be keeping that…" he said, glancing over. Sure enough, his spare key lay there.

"Kwest, I had meetings all morning. If I wasn't home, why did you wait so long?"

"We gotta talk man," he said, finally tearing his gaze away from what appeared to be a rip-off version of Baywatch. _Damn, he needs to get a life.

* * *

_

Kat plopped herself down next to Jude at lunch.

"Hey, why the somber mood? I know we're in school, but it's only the first week…" she said cheerfully. "Is the food that bad?" she joked, watching Jude as she rearranged the food on her plate instead of eating it.

"What?" Jude asked, apparently having missed the entire conversation.

"You're not eating. Is something the matter? I mean, besides the whole school thing?"

"Oh no. Nothing. Just tired, I guess," she said, snapping out of her daydream. To be honest, she was in quite the opposite mood. She couldn't get Tommy and their date out of her head. _Maybe I should just tell her._

They sat in silence for a few minutes, both realizing the awkwardness.

"It's Tommy."

"Jude, I should tell you something."

They said simultaneously turning towards each other.

* * *

"I just wanna make sure you know what you're doing man," Kwest started in all seriousness.

"Kwest, I do. Look, you don't know what it was like there-"

"You're right, I don't. But that doesn't change the fact that she's sixteen, right?"

"Kwest, it doesn't matter to me, don't you get it?"

"I do, man! You of all people should know that I do. Look, she's a great girl, I can tell that from only knowing her for a day. But what about 'the rule'! You can't just throw everything away because of something that happened when you weren't even in your right state of mind. "

"What rule! Kwest, she's almost 3 years passed the age of consent, in Canada anyway. I don't give a shit about the rules."

"She might be man, but that wasn't what I was talking about. Come on, you remember. Half your age plus seven, isn't that the limit? There's like an unwritten code- you said it, not me."

"Kwest, I'm sorry, okay."

"No Tom, don't be. It's not even about that anymore. All I'm sayin' is I know how you are. I don't know what went on exactly while you two were away, but are you sure this is for real? Cause this could cause a lot of shit- and you know it- especially if it's just another one of your flings."

"Look, I understand where you're coming from, especially after what you went through with Sarah. But I swear I know what I'm doing."

"And I didn't?"

"I thought this wasn't about her?"

"It's not. It's about both your jobs and G Major's rep. It's about my best friend, who came back a totally different person. We all noticed it, Tom."

"And is it such a _bad _thing?"

"No, that's the worst part, man."

* * *

"We're a couple," Jude admitted, biting her lip as she waited for her friend's reaction.

"WHAT! You and 'Little Tommy Q'! You're kidding!"

"Shhh! Jeez, tell the rest of the school, would you?"

"You're _not_ kidding!"

"No, I'm not," she answered, smiling.

"The whole time, or just when you got back? What _really _happened there!"

"Calm down, calm down. It's only been official since last night."

"Last night! I thought you were _recording_ last night? Or is that just what you're calling it these days!"

"Kat! Noo! We went to dinner. He's been kind of off since we got home, totally weird. Like a completely different person, you know? I've been waiting for him to make a move, say something- anything really. And he just wasn't. So I wrote a song, he kissed me, took me out to dinner, and we talked. About everything. And he wants it to be exclusive."

"I can't believe it!"

"Neither could I, now that I think about it," she laughed, wondering what he was doing right then. _Probably working._

"How old is he anyway? Aren't there rules against this sort of thing?"

"I'm not sleeping with him, Kat!"

"Yet!"

She rolled her eyes, " It's a little soon, don't you think? He knows he was my first kiss."

"Yeah, but guys like that, they move fast."

"He's almost 24," she answered, ignoring the fast comment.

"Twenty-four! Damn! There's no way you make the cut!"

"What cut?"

"Half your age plus seven. That's the minimum age. So once he's 24, it's half of that- 12- plus 7… which means he shouldn't be dating anyone younger than 19. You'll still have two years, and that's once both your birthdays pass."

"Who the hell made that rule!"

"I don't know, everyone knows it."

"I didn't…" she exclaimed. "You don't think he follows that?"

"Obviously not. Besides, it doesn't matter. You two have a bond now. You know, the whole survivors thing."

"Yeah, I guess so," she said, but she suddenly wasn't so sure. _Maybe age does matter?_

"So, when do I get to meet him!"

"You will…eventually. I just can't tell Jamie yet," she explained, a frown immediately taking over. "He's gonna totally flip. You'll keep this a secret, right?"

Kat squirmed in her seat. " Yeah, definitely. I can't imagine the two of them having a thing in common… they'll probably hate each other. Jamie ranted the entire way home yesterday about how horrible the guy is- 'a total disgrace to music', if I remember correctly."

Jude sighed, "Great…"

"Anyway, what was it you were gonna say?" Jude said, cheering up slightly. She missed gossiping with Kat.

"Oh, nothing. It wasn't important at all. Tell me more about what happened while you were gone…"

* * *

**Reviewwwwwwww please! **


	4. Reality Check

**Okay, I've been totally stuck on this story. I know where I want it to go and I have tons of ideas for it, but I can't seem to make it there. So I'm gonna be skipping around, like making it a few weeks in advance or whatever. **

**But if anyone has ideas, or suggestions, or wants to see something specific, PLEASE, let me know. Sometimes I just need help, or like one idea, and then I can write for hours. It'll really benefit both the writer and reader :-)**

**

* * *

Chapter Four: Reality Check**

As the weeks went by, they fell into a comfortable rhythm, and she was definitely getting the hang of how the music world worked. Not that she thought the industry was any better than her first impressions, but working with Tommy was different. He had kept his promise: thus far, her image stayed, her raw sound was admired, and she had creative freedom when it came to lyrics and melodies.

Their relationship, though kept very quiet, was turning out better than she imagined. They had broken the news to her parents, respectively, and though they weren't thrilled with the idea, they accepted it, if only because of the news of her survival was still so recent. Sadie didn't know, but had suspicions, as did Jamie. Kat was still thrilled with the idea, and only a selected few at G Major were privy to the news.

The only problem was Kwest, who did actually turn out to be a very good friend to Jude. However, she couldn't understand the icy attitude when Jude and Tommy crossed the line into PDA.

Jude entered the studio after school, surprised to see only Tommy sitting behind the soundboard, apparently waiting for her.

"Hey," she grinned, kissing him quickly before sitting on the couch across the room from him.

"Why are you sitting so far?" he joked, as she picked up a guitar.

"Kwest will be here any minute," she stated, as if that made perfect sense.

"Just because he's not used to us doesn't mean we have to take him into consideration," he smirked, but he was slightly put off.

"I know, I just like him better when he's in a good mood, and if we're not all over each other, it guarantees said mood." She changed the subject, " I had a song idea, you wanna work on that, or do we have to rerecord?"

"Jude, it's been, what? Three months officially? And that's just once we got home. Sitting that far away might be helping Kwest, but it definitely isn't doing anything for your boyfriend…"

She grinned. He did have a point.

"Kwest is just sensitive about these things. He had a girlfriend before who was slightly younger than him and things didn't turn out so well. He'll get over it… but first, he has to get used to it. So how bout a proper hello?"

Rolling her eyes, she got up to give him his "proper" hello.

Yeah, she loved the music industry.

* * *

She was on her lunch break at school, and nothing could make her happier. Except maybe no school at all. Even with all the days she took off and got to miss because of recording, she still saw entirely way too much of the building, and it was only December.

Pulling her jacket tighter, she realized, in the back of her mind, that Christmas was coming up, but she still had at least two weeks to figure out what she was doing. Her parents had divorced before she returned home, and this was her first Christmas with a broken family… and a boyfriend.

"How's the day going?" she heard his voice behind her as she walked around the building to the picnic tables by the soccer field that was now covered in snow.

"Oh, it's going…" she sighed, turning to see Tommy in the parking lot beside her, leaning oh so casually against his Hummer.

"I was just wondering how important those afternoon classes of yours were? I heard the food here sucks, and I know a great little place, but you might miss a few important lessons," he grinned.

" I'm sure I can manage to get the notes from someone," she said, not hesitating to get into the passenger's side.

Who needed school anyway? She had a music career to work on, and that started with lunch.

* * *

She knew as soon as she walked into the studio that weekend that something was wrong. Even the interns were giving her the evil eye, and they certainly never looked at her like that before, especially not with the holidays looming.

As she made her way quickly to the studio, she was stopped by Patsy, who she had befriended only two weeks ago.

"Looks like they found you out, rock star," she muttered, pressing a tabloid into her hand.

**Survivors Have Instant Affair** – _The two survivors of the recent, and mostly fatal, airline crash have turned out to be more than just friends, sources say. Even though the instant star is seven years his senior, Little Tommy Q is reportedly dating his client, Jude Harrison. Sources say he's given her more creative freedom than any other artist has had since G Major's switch in management just last year. But when did this fling form? A close friend of Quincy says, " They've been together since they were rescued. Maybe even before then." So do they really share a special bond, or just a bed?_

"I can't read this anymore," she said, disgusted.

"Oh, that's not even the most interesting one," Patsy began.

"Don't… I don't want to know," she said as she turned towards Studio A.

"I think you do…" she said expectantly as she held out another one. The cover had a picture of her and Tommy leaving the restaurant he had taken her to when she cut school, same as the other magazine. But the cover was split into two, and on the other side was Tommy with a woman she'd never seen before, both clutching the hands of a 2 year old and walking to a car she recognized as Tommy's.

"What…?"

She grabbed the magazine, searching for the article.

It opened with mostly the same junk as the other one, but skimming through, she came to a different angle once she hit the third paragraph.

_Even if the former BoyzAttack star is serious about his newest artist, which sources have confirmed, close friends are concerned about the welfare of his daughter. Reportedly, Quincy left her in the custody of her maternal grandmother, but recent reports have shown he may have to take her back into his custody, for personal reasons. How will Harrison, a child herself, deal with playing Mommy? And will Little Tommy Q keep her around long enough to find out? _

"What the hell-?"

"Told you…" Patsy said knowingly.

Jude stared at her blankly. " It's just a stupid tabloid…" she reasoned, more to herself than anything.

"Yeah, but I'd say the man's got some explaining to do…"

* * *

**Okay, so this chapter turned out to be a complete filler, and I'm sorry, haha. It went in a completelyyy different direction than I had originally planned, but I really couldn't write anything else. I had this idea in my head, and so I pretty much skipped right to it, which explains the month jumps. At least, I hope it explained them. **

**If you didn't get it, they're in a stable relationship, and have been since they got home. And now they have this to deal with. **

**Definitely not my best work, but hey, I tried. **

**So how bout some reviews? Prettty please? I promise if I get enough reviews, I'll make sure the next chapter doesn't suck nearly as bad as this one did. Oh, and I'll post it sooner too. **


End file.
